Talk:Pups and the crush/@comment-162.210.42.198-20141120024941
I love that you use my idea so I want to give you another idea for a sequel to pup and the crush : so tundra and zuma where mad that there prank did not work so they decided to make the same prank but better not telling anyone about the prank, so tundra ask zuma to write her fake love letters:(about that he loves her so much that iif she would go on a date at midnight at mrs. porters restaurant), tundra hide the letter under her bed not wel so rocky would find it, so when tundra and zuma where on a mission rocky was next to tundras bed and saw the letter under her bed son when he read it he got confuse and sad then showed it to princess they both got confuse and sad, the day came of the fake date rocky and princess decided to spy on tundra and zuma and they overher then tackling outside the lookout alone zuma and tundra knew they where spying so they said: Zuma: are you ready tundra. tundra: Yea i hope rocky and princess dont find out about this,zuma: dont worry there never going to know where going on a date. Tundra: ok your right let go before somebody spot use. zuma: ok, zuma and tundra both run off to mrs. porters restaurant hoping that rocky and princess felt fo it and will go to the restaurant. at midnight rocky and princess where hiding trying so spy on tundra and zumas date. zuma and tundra arrived at mrs. porters restaurant they sat at the table and ate talk nuzzel each other but when rocky and princess saw that they where heart broken so the y decided to go to tundra and zuma to argue to then for cheating on them, when they look at tundra and zuma they were about to kiss but the rocky and princess show up crying for real this time there heart whe broken. rocky and princess where so mad at then and started argue with there mate and bestfriends. tundra and zuma look sad at rocky and princess crying so zuma and tundra both said APRIL FOOLS. rocky and princess: w..what?, tundra: since are last prank did not work so we decided to make and fool proof plan, not to tell anyone about the prank. rocky crying: tundra you promise you would not do this ever agian. zuma: sorry dude we just got so mad that are last prank did not work so we decide to trough the ultimate prank. princess crying: mais mon cheri( but my darling) I tought you love me so much that you would not do this. zuma: I do love you princess with all my heart and for now on we will never do this again promise. tundra: yea i also promise not to this agian rocky your my one and only pup. Rocky and Princess got happy and nuzzel therte mate on the way home to the lookout to tell the other pup of the ultimate prank tundra and zuma had done. I hpoe you like my my new idea Morgan you can add or change stuff if you want but I really want this story to that tundra and zuma finally prank rocky and princess. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT Blackout 1012